Lordes Rise
by Black Bankai
Summary: Originally By Sapherer and here is the original Summery Something's Happen with Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner Hollow that Caused him to manifest. Everything seems fine, Until Ichigo starts to become a Hollow himself. With Aizen back, How will Ichigo get out of this one? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. Lordes Rise

The first few chapters are the ones that Sapherer Wrought I will put up in an Author's note when they go to mine.

Originally by Sapherer

Also Originally on quotev

Chapter 1 Lodres Rise

* * *

 **-Captain's Meeting-**

It's been three months since the substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo's,badge was activated. Since then he has allowed 17 souls to be devoured by hollows in his sector. Because of these actions Kurosaki is to be arrested upon sight." Head Captain Yamamoto announced. The Captains in the meeting looked at him in shock.

"Kuchiki Byakuya you and Kyoraku Shunsui and two others, are to immediately go to the world of the living to bring back the boy. Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto concluded the two mentioned captains left without a word.

 **-Ichigo's Room-**

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she appeared in his window. The orange-haired teen let out a yell of surprise as he flipped out of his bed. The Manga he'd been reading flying next to him. "What?" He snapped standing up.

Rukia climbed into his room as she said, "Nii-sama sent me he said he was on his way to a captain's meeting that involved you." she sat on his bed.

"Me? What would they have to talk about me for?" Ichigo asked

Rukia shrugged.

Ichigo's badge started wailing from his desk "A Hollow!" Rukia exclaimed. She went to jump out of the window but turned back. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Nope." Ichigo announced plainly.

"What's with you...?" Rukia asked

"Nothing: Everything's perfectly fine, By my standards." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia simply blinked before jumping out the window and leaving him behind she was used to his strange behavior by now and thought nothing of it.

 **-Later the next evening after school-**

Ichigo was walking home from school, Rukia by his side. "There were three Hollows today. Why didn't you do anything?" She asked, Ichigo simply shrugged. "You've been acting rater strange lately. Is it your Hollow?" she asked, Turning to him. Ichigo stopped for a split second, stiffening up."No" He practically growled before continuing on their path.

Rukia stared at him. She sighed. "Listen Ichigo-" she began before another voice cut her off.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." A familiar voice said.

Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya, Shunsui, Shinji, and Renji standing above them.

"Yo" Ichigo said raising a hand to block the sun. ""What brings you here to our humble town?" he said in a sarcastic tone as always. "Ichigo-" Renji began.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are here by under arrest by allowing the death of 17 souls." Byakuya interrupted him. Rukia looked at Ichigo in surprise, Who cursed under his breath.

"Please come peacefully. We do not wish to to fight you." Shunsui said, His pink hayori billowing behind him.

"Do you expect me to?" Ichigo asked

Shinji sighed "Of course not. Stubborn Kid..." He mumbled.

"Sorry Ichigo" Renji said a he rushed forward Zabimaru drawn. Ichigo, not being in his shinigami form, was slower and quickly received a deep gash across his chest. He yelled out as blood soaked into his school uniform.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, running forward. Byakuya shunpo'd to the ground, holding her back.

"Stay out of this." He told her.

"But Nii-sama! Ichigo's still human! He can't handle something like that!" Rukia said, Trying to get away from him.

"I'm fine, Rukia." Ichigo shakily said as he got to his feet. Renji came at him again. Ichigo instinctively ducked down, narrowly missing the blade.

Shinji appeared from behind, Throwing the substitute into a wall. Ichigo coughed up blood as he fell to the ground again. Rukia held back a shriek.

Shunsui remained in the air, not wanting to fight.

Ichigo slipped his badge out of his pants pocket. Shinji slapped it out of his hands, the wooden badge skidding across the cement Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji swung Zabimaru, opening a thin cut along his forehead.

Ichigo blinked the blood out of his eyes, Stumbling around for his badge.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, Throwing said badge at him The moment Byakuya Turned away. The Orange-haired teen caught it in the air.

"You want to know why I haven't gone into my shinigami form, Right?" The teen questioned "this is why." He said as he slammed the wood slab to his chest.

Instead of his soul being forced out, something else entirely happened. A black, Red trimmed, Reitsu swirled around Ichigo in a vigorous Tornado. The pure pressure of it made even Byakuya shake under the weight. An inhuman roar thundered from within the fury of Reitsu.

The energy died down to reveal a figure that barely resembled Ichigo. It had his slim from, but it was unnaturally pale white, Red tufts of fur on his wrists, ankles, and Collarbone. Black pattens lined to the gaping hole in his chest, Ichigo's once short orange hair now went done the length of his back. Perhaps the most shocking feature was the skull-like mask he wore. Black strips trialed down to his chin. Two Identical horns protruded from his temples, going at a least a foot out. The Vasto Lorde shrieked, The captains and Renji were staring wide-eyed "What on earth happened to you?" Rukia asked taking a step forward. Byakuya held her back once again.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu, Whom was changed into bankai form with his transformation. His Voice slurred from his mask he said "Nuthin' Ya need to worry about."

"Of course it's something I need to worry about!" Rukia yelled. Byakuya was forced to hold her back yet again.

"Oh ho ho, Kurosaki! Decide to give your Hollow a bit of freedom?" Shunsui asked.

"No" Ichigo growled "My Inner 'Hollow' No longer exists."

"B-but that's impossible! Your Hollow right now!" Renji Said He was shaking.

"Yes, But I'm Still me." Ichigo's Voice hissed.

"You or not we still need to bring you in." Shinji said. He was afraid. Rukia didn't know why, But the Vizard was clearly terrified.

Ichigo laughed at this, It sounded insane. "Yer Tremblin' on yer feet, Shinji!" He chuckled swinging Tensa in a circle as his Hollow used to do. The Vasto lorde crouched down. "Might want ta use yer mask if ya want ta live!" He added with a gleeful growl.

Ichigo vanished for a split second The next thing Shinji knew there was a sword rammed throw his chest from behind. Shinji gasped as he slid off the blade, Crimson blood staining his uniform.

"Told Ya." Ichigo Sighed. He kicked the Vizard, Sending him flying into a building that crumbled on impact.

Renji watched from the sidelines Not sure what to do.

Ichigo made a sound similar to "HURAT!" before vanishing with a flash of sonido. He appeared directly in front of Shunsui and whispered "Sorry" before his arm was in the Captain's stomach, Talons sticking out on the other side, Shunsui dropped.

Byakuya leaps into the sky.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia screamed. A ball of reitsu starts to form between Ichigo's horns. Withing seconds,It was the size of a basket ball.

"Taichou! It's a Cero!" Renji called

Byakuya Shunpo'd to the side as the red beam tore through the sky.

Building vanquished in it's path. Nothing but a few trail's of smoke and fire left. Not even the tiniest drop remained of anyone whom had been in the building's.

Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo, Swinging down. Without turning around, Ichigo simply caught the Zanpkuto between two bloodied talons. Byakuya's eyes widened as the Vasto Lorde snapped Senbonzakura in half.

"How is this possible?" Byakuya asked as he jumped back only the hilt of his Zanpokuto in his hand.

"Simple Really." Ichigo Shrugged. The amount of reitsu he had wasn't even dented by the Cero's use. "My Hollow 'N' I Completely fused togetha' I am him, and he is me."

Rukia trembled on the ground below them, The truth chilling her to the bone.

"BAKA!" She snapped "Why didn't you tell us!"

"Because THIS moment Woulda come a lot sooner. Ya woulda tired ta kill me weeks ago instead a'watin' 'till now." Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo, The Soul Society wouldn't-" Rukia began.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared. "Hollows are just mindless beasts who try ta kill everyone, right?, Right?" He was chuckling now, the mask curved up in a wicked smile. "I am the very thing that soul society hates They would think I lost my mind! Think I've gone insane and try ta kill me!" The Vasto lorde was shacking with laughter "But they Can't"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said while Ichigo was distracted .

The sword in Ichigo's hand Exploded into thousands of flower petal blades. Ichigo scream/Roared as the flurry of pink Surrounded him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in panic.

"Nii-sama , Please stop this!" She pleaded.

Renji shunpo'd to his childhood Friend's side "Rukia, we have to get away from here."

"He'll kill him, Renji!" Rukia countered .

"Don't worry. Taichou won't kill Ichigo. We need to bring him to Head Captain." Renji said.

"That's not what I meant." Rukia Whispered. Renji looked at her, Confused.

"Ichigo will kill Nii-sama!" a cero ripped trough the sky above them, Shattering over half of the petals.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia Screamed. The Brilliant red light faded away. Byakuya was drenched in sweat. The right sleeve of his hayori was oddly limp.

Ichigo was completely unharmed, save a few tiny cuts .

Shinji shunpo'd behind Ichigo, His hollow mask drawn across his face.

"stop using the same tactics." Ichigo growled as he swiveled Tensa Zangetsu down upon the Visard. Shinji jumped to the side, Missing the black blade by a centimeter."Byakuya, I'll handle him for now. Take the others and report back to Soul Society." Shinji said. Byakuya glared at him, before nodding. He Shunpo'd to the ground, Heaving Shunsui over his good shoulder.

"Open A Senkaimon, Renji" Byakuya said

"Hai, Taichou" Renji said. He thrust Zabimaru forward, Turning it like a Key doors opened in front of them in the air. He and Renji stepped through, Rukia reluctantly following; Ichigo's Roars echoing above them.


	2. Purpose

Chapter 2: Purpose

I don't own Bleach wish I did thought!

 **-1 week later-**

Shinji and Byakuya were finally allowed to leave the Squad 4 barracks. Byakuya's are was saved. Shinji had been found a few hours after, brutally mauled and half-dead.

There had no sigh of Ichigo since then. He was deemed a Hollow and was to be captured or killed on sight.

Rukia and Renji were constantly trying to get back to the world of the living. They still had an ounce of hope for their friend. Eventually, They were allowed to go. Well, quite the opposite, Actually but they snicked out anyway.

Upon arrival, Nothing in the living world seemed different. The same people roamed about. The same 30 buildings remanded as piles of rubble, police lines taped about.

Renji shunpo'd down to Urahara's shop, Rukia following.

"Oi, Kisuke! You here?" Renji called as he walked through the front door.

"Oh, if it isn't freeloader-san and Miss Kuchiki!" Kisuke said as he came up from the back of the shop.

"What can I do-" Renji's foot was suddenly in his face.

"I'm not a freeloader!" Renji grumbled.

"Moocher!" Jinta yelled from in front of the shop.

"Listen kid!" Renji yelled, but Rukia proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Pervert-san have you seen Ichigo around lately?" Rukia asked.

"Why, of course!" Kisuke said, His fan in front of face. A bruise was slowly forming in the shape of a sandal.

"He and Isshin are down below." he added

"Down below?" Rukia asked

"Training room." Renji answered.

"Oh yeah." Rukia sighed. They headed to the trapdoor.

"Just don't anger him." Kisuke warned. Renji and Rukia jumped down ignoring him.

Within the massive underground room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Dirt hills lined the floor and a false sky was painted on roof.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

"Yo" came his reply. On their left, Ichigo was laying upside down on a rock mound. He was human again Rukia sighed with relief.

Ichigo's father, Isshin shunpo'd above him, Zanpakuto raised. Ichigo spun on his back, sending a bala with his foot. Isshin slammed into a hill as it hit his stomach.

"Good reflexes!" Isshin said, slapping Ichigo on the back. He had somehow appearing unharmed. The goofy grin was splayed across his face.

Ichigo signed. "Hey Rukia, Renji." He said, Ignoring Isshin. Renji also said "Hello"

"How are you human again?" Rukia asked.

"Only my soul is hollow." Ichigo answered.

"Well,not exactly." Kisuke said as he entered the underground room. Ichigo sighed again.

"What do you mean pervert-san." Rukia asked.

Kisuke nodded his head to Ichigo, Whom pulled down his shirt caller down to reveal the smallish hollow hole near his throat.

"Only a side-effect." Ichigo said.

"Hurt like hell though." he added.

"I'm just glad to see you back to normal." Rukia smiled.

"How did this happen in the first place?" Renji asked.

"Hat 'N' clogs, do care to explain?" Ichigo asked.

"Go on ahead, Ichigo." Kisuke said, Waving his fan.

Ichigo glared at him "Fine." he grumbled. "It started a few months ago My hollow started acting up and tried to tack over more often. So naturally, after sometime, I went to the visoreds for help they were confused; saying that their hollows had vanished after they defeated them years ago, That's when it got really wired. My hollow shut up for one. I heard him talk for days.

I spoke with Zangetsu and he said that the hollow was gone. He'd simply vanished."

"That's around the time my dear son got all mean and tried to kill me!" Isshin said, Wiggling his arms in the air while simultaneously breaking down into tears.

Ichigo's shoe was in his face. "I was talking!" He grumbled sitting back down.

"And I was politely interrupting." Isshin said holding his bloodied nose.

Ignoring his commit, Ichigo continued. "As he said I did try to kill him. I didn't know why, But I was always angry at everything then the hunger hit and …" He fell silent. " I don't remember much after that. It's fuzzy. Next thing I knew, I was turning into a vasto lorde instead of a shinigami, Zangetsu told me that my hollow and I must have merged without my knowledge. Kisuke confirmed this."

"I knew I wasn't imagining things" Ishida said.

Rukia jumped. Not noticing that the quincy had shown up. "What do you mean?" She asked

"I saw Ichigo's vasto lorde form in Karakura a few nights ago. I knew it was him. I've seen that form before. I simply played it off as a trick of the mind; there was no way he would allow the hollow to tack control so near his family." Ishida explained

Ichigo huffed "When did you get here?" he asked

Ishida looked annoyed "I've been here." He said.

Ichigo chuckled. "You wear to much white that you blend in with the back ground."

"Really, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, A bow forming in his hands.

"Wanna go there quincy?" Ichigo smirked, His eyes flashing gold.

Ishida stiffened up. Ichigo's hollow had easily defeated him in Hueco Mundo, and Ishida wasn't willing to get another Zangetsu through the stomach. "No." he said

"Thought so." Ichigo chuckled "So, why are you here?" He asked Renji and Rukia.

"Soul Society has issued a bounty on your head." Renji said.

"We'll aren't they quick to judge." Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't that mean your here to collect the bounty?" Ishida asked them.

"What? No way Ichigo's precious Friends wouldn't betray him!" Isshin pipped in.

Rukia was tempted to kick him, But refrained from doing so.

"I know I would if I were a shinigami." Ishida said

Ichigo growled at him "Watch what you say quincy." He released a short burst of reitsu, Knocking Ishida off his feet.

Ishida adjusted his glasses, standing up. "Well, It's true." He admitted.

"How much is the bounty?" Kisuke asked.

"170,000." Rukia replied.

"Damn... That much for a lowly hollow?" Ishida asked.

The next thing any of them knew. Ishida was slammed into the side of a stone hill the structure crumbling under the force of the impact. Ichigo's hand wrapped around his neck.

Cutting off even the tiniest of breath.

His teeth were bared like a wild animal and his eyes were blazing gold. No one had even seen him move.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" Kisuke called. Six side ways beams of light hit Ichigo's midsection, Forcing him away from Ishida and holding him against the wall. Ishida slid to the ground, Coughing and trying to catch his breath. Purple bruises were already forming around his neck in the shape of Ichigo's hand.

Rukia was to stunned to move.

Ichigo yelled out struggling against the kidou. The bars of light began to crack with stress.

Isshin made a few hand signs before saying "Inemaru!" Ichigo immanently went limp, his eyes closed.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Rukia yelled.

"Ichigo has trouble controlling his anger." Kisuke said.

"You don't say?" Ishida said coughing.

Renji absently rubbed the back of his head "Riiight?" He said

"The kidou won't hold him for long Ishida, do you mind waiting upstairs until he calms down?" Isshin asked.

Ishida nods, Stumbling to the ladder and vanishing into the shop.

A few moments later, Ichigo sat up groaning. The kidou around him dispelled. He stood up. The shinigami watching him carefully.

"I'm surprised you were able to crack the kidou in human form." Kisuke said as Ichigo sat down at the stone hill he was at before.

"He's done it before." Rukia said.

"Yes, but that was number 1. Kisuke used number 61." Isshin said.

Ichigo Ignored them all, Staring grumpily at the roof.

"How did you know that?" Rukia asked.

"Well, You were st my house." Isshin said, also gestured to his shinigami uniform.

"True." Rukia sighed

"We'll see ya later Ichigo." Renji called as he and Rukia left.

Ichigo merely waved bye.


	3. False Arrancar

**Any OC characters in this chapter are not mine they belong to the Author who I adopted this story from.**

 **I do not own Bleach If I did Ichigo would have not have lost his powers after he beat Aizen, and Aizen would have died in a really super painful way because lets face it he's a creep.**

Chapter 3: False Arrancar.

Ichigo was laying on his back in Kisuke's underground room throwing a tennis ball into the air. There were multiple craters in the roof from when he'd really thrown the poor ball.

He hadn't been allowed to leave since the incident with Ishida Uryu. They feared he might try to kill the quincy.

He caught the ball as a small giggle echoed from his right. A tiny pair of eyes were watching him from the shadow's of a rock.

"What in the wor-" Ichigo's sentence was cut off as a six inch tall chibi tiger flung itself at his face. "What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled through the fur. The creature seemed to be hugging his face.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmy's full name is Grim-quiorra she is a mix of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's DNA " Kisuke said holding the chibi away from his face.

"Hi! Why is your hair orange? You feel like a hollow but you don't look like one. What are you? Are you a shinigami? No, your not wearing black. "Gasp" are you an Arrancar? But where's your mask? Hm, you must be a vizard! I met one named Love. He's really nice. Do you know him? He's friend's with Rose, and Shinji, and that fat guy, and that mean little girl, And that scary guy, and that girl with green hair and-" Grimmy started ranting on before Kisuke put a hand over her muzzle. They could still hear talking. Although it was muffled.

"I-it talks?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well of course she can talk. Although Grimmy's a prototype arrancar. She-OW!" Kisuke was started until Grimmy bit his hand. This caused Kisuke to drop her.

Before hitting the ground, a dusty, Yet marvelous, Wind surrounded her. In the chibi tiger's place stood a girl who looked about 14. Her hair was short and a bluish color. She had green cat eyes and the same mask as Ulquiorra.

"Why did you bite me?" Kisuke asked.

"Because your hand was on front of my mouth, That's why." Grimmy replied, crossing her arms.

"So you created an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"Two." Grimmy smiled.

"Yep!" Kisuke replied, "The second one tends to vanish."

"Second one? You created **TWO** Arrancars?!" Ichigo asked

"Well you see Grimmy has a bit of a flaw." Kisuke said

"And that would be?" Ichigo asked, But his question was not answered.

Another girl leaped over his head, stabbing Grimmy in the Neck with a knife. She had long black hair. A more subtle look and Grimmjow's mask.

Ichigo stared shocked, as Grimmy's body fell to the ground, "Y-you just killed her!" he shouted.

The second Arrancar shook her head. As Grimmy's body Vanished she said "Three, Two, One"

Grimmy yowled as she appeared out of no where, taking the black haired arrancar with a shout of "Jow-Chan!"

Ichigo was shocked again "What the Hell is going on?" he asked

"Grimmy cannot die." Kisuke said

"How is that possible?" Ichigo asked

Kisuke shrugged, "It's like I said. She has a flaw. She is nothing like the original two and cannot die."

"I wouldn't consider that a flaw" Ichigo mumbled.

"It is to me." The black-haired arrancar said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"She's the other False arrancar Ulqui-jow." Kisuke said

Jow nodded "and you are a Vasto Lorde, Correct?" She asked

"What's it to ya?" Ichigo said in return.

Jow drew her zanpakuto that was strapped to her side "I will fight you."

"Listen, I defeated both Grimmjow and Ulqiorra. Do you really think you can beat me?" Ichigo signed

"Yes." Jow said Blandly

"Jow-chan." Grimmy whined, Jow kept her blade drawn.

"don't kill her." Kisuke said.

"Wouldn't think about it." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"He won't be able to." Jow said as she put her Zanpakuto in front of her.

"Be prepared Vasto Lorde, LEAD YOUR ENIMEIES TO DAMNATION _**NARGRO DEMONIA.**_ " She said releasing her sword. A pillar or reishi and smoke billowed around her, sending waves of dirt at the three bystanders. Eventually it died down to reveal her released form.

The first thing Ichigo noted was that it was much like Ulqiorra's she had long hair, horns, and Wings, of his second release. The mask spread to look like half of a Spartan's helmet.

The second thing he noticed was that it was kind of inappropriate. The only thing that she wore above the waist was a small vest that barely covered anything.

"Worse then Rangiku's Clothing style." Ichigo Mumbled

Kisuke looked up at Jow, This action leading to a noise bleed.

"Why aren't you affected by my spiritual pressure?" Jow asked.

"I don't feel it." Ichigo shrugged.

Even Kisuke looked surprised at this

"You don't? Even as a human you should be able to. I know your stronger then me and I feel it It's quite spectacular." He said, wiping away the blood on his face at the same time.

Ichigo Shrugged again. Jow was brought back to his attention at the sound of her digger like claws clacking together.

"Transform now, or I will end you" She said

Ichigo slipped the badge from his pocket, pressing it to his chest. The transformation was quicker this time, Ichigo becoming a vasto lorde form in a few seconds.

"Impressive." she blandly said, as she truly did not mean it.

Ichigo growled, the mask moving into a scowl.

"Oh, Terrifying." Jow said with the same attitude.

The teeth on Ichigo's mask peeled back as he tossed his head back looking at the sky and released a roar that shook the chamber. His deadly red reishi whipped around him, tearing apart the ground beneath him. The pressure of it made Kisuke sink to his knees. Grimmy had immediately collapsed. Jow choked slightly stunned but was not effected in any other way.

Ichigo let loose another roar that thundered around the underground room.

"Don't kill her!" Kisuke said as the hellish sound died down. He carried a limp Grimmy back into the shop.

"Then she betta keep 'er guard up." Ichigo growled.

"It's never down." Jow said, She suddenly vanished before his eyes.

Ichigo looked around casually, but didn't find her. Even her reishi seemed to have vanished.

Just as he was beginning to think she'd given up, Jow appeared on his left her foot swinging down. Ichigo parried the kick with his arm, easily landing a punch to her shoulder.

Jow jumped back in a swift motion. "You're strong" she commented before vanishing with sonido.

"And yer fast, but predictable!" Ichigo said with a roar. He jumped to his left as Jow thrust her talons forward from behind him. Her eyes widened as she realized she missed. Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu down on her shoulder, Opening up a wound that exploded with her blackish blood. Jow whirred, jumping back again, She flicked her wrists, sending a flurry of bala at Ichigo. They hit him squarely in the chest, sending him staggering back. He growled, Regaining his balance.

"Bad move, Arrancar." Ichigo hissed.

A red beam of light swirled between his horns.

"A cero? That's not very impressive." Jow said

The cero grew to the size of a basket ball.

"Still not imp-" Jow was cut off as the cero was released. She instantly set off her own cero, Blocking herself from most of the damage.

Red tendrils of reishi and fire filled every speck of the underground training room, A few black streams were seen here and there from Jows's counter cero.

The chaos dispersed to reveal Jow hunched over and blood pouring from many different sets of injuries. Her hair was smoking from the pure heat of Ichigo's cero.

"What.. The hell.. are you?" She panted  
Ichigo shrugged. He was completely unharmed and seemed a bit lazy in his actions. " Honestly I don't know anymore." He said.

Jow fell to her knees, Stunned by injures and his statement.

"I could have killed you if not for that form." She growled

"Yeah Probably." Ichigo agreed "Kisuke!" He called

Kisuke looked into the room from above.

"Tessai!" He in turn yelled back into the shop. He jumped down the ladder and joined them.

"Ichigo!-" Kisuke complained, Seeing the chaos of his underground training room.

"What? You only said not to kill her. I didn't." Ichigo said , Returning to his human form.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean to destroy the place!" Kisuke whined.

Ichigo shrugged.

Tessai soon joined them in the room and set to work on healing Jow.

Ichigo began walking to the exit.

"Ichigo, you can't leave." Kisuke said, turning to him.

"Good luck trying to get me to stay." Ichigo said as he left.

Kisuke sighed, Shaking his head.

 **Please review!**

 **\- Black Bankai**


	4. Taking Action

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4 Taking Action.

 **-Karakura High school-**

 **(Location: Roof)**

Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime sat in their usual spot on their school's roof, enjoying lunch.

Each of them looked up as Ichigo joined them on the roof. The buttons on his shirt were all fixed to the top, covering the hole near his throat.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo chorused

" You look like a nerd" Tatsuki snickered as he sat down.

"I have my reasons." Ichigo sighed.

He noticed Ishida Uryu was watching him carefully.

"Hey, Uryu." He smirked.

Uryu visibly stiffened.

"Afraid of Ichigo or something?" Tatsuki asked

"N-not at all." Uryu Replied.

"Why would he be afraid of Ichigo?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki shrugged.

"Maybe he saw Ichigo fight someone and is terrified now!" Keigo piped in.

"It was something like that." Ichigo chuckled. Uryu glared at him.

"Why is your shirt so high." Mizuiro asked out of the blue.

"I have my reasons." Ichigo Repeated.

Chad grunted.

"But Iiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiigoooo-" Keigo complained.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Um... Ichigo?" Orihime began "Why haven't you been at school? There's been-"

She was interrupted by the door being flung open and Rukia ran through with a yell of "ICHIGO!"

Rukia grabbed his arm, trying to pull inside. "Ichigo, we have to get out of here!Soul Society is coming to kill you!"

Their friends speak up.

"Soul- what?" Keigo asked

" Kill him?" Orihime asked

" Surely something's been mistaken!" said Mizuiro.

"'Bout time.." Uryu said

All eyes turn to the Quincy.

"What is wrong with you?!" Tatsuki yelled, lifting him by his collar.

"Come on, baka" Rukia yelled, still trying to drag Ichigo.

"I can handle myself, Rukia." He said, Jerking his hand away.

"Please Ichigo you don't understand! They sent.." Rukia trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Who? Who did they send?" Ichigo asked

"They... They sent-" Rukia started before a massive spiritual presser slammed them to the ground, well all but Ichigo and Rukia but she was still kind of straggling to stay standing.

"Nonononononono" Rukia whispered as a Senkaimon opened before them, The head captain himself walks through.

After spending so much time with Ichigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Keigo could see Yamamoto.

"Uh, Guys? Who is that?" Keigo asked.

"One of the strongest beings in the Universe." Rukia squeaked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! You-" Yamamoto started speaking but Ichigo had already run inside the school with a yell of "SHIT!"

"Rukia Kuchiki. Bring him out here." Yamamoto commanded.

"H-hai!" Rukia said, going inside.

"Head Captain-sama what did Ichigo do?" Orihime asked

Looking down at her the Head Captain commander said "He has become a-"

"God damn it Rukia, let me go!" Ichigo hollered from inside.

Keigo chuckled, Making the moment even more awkward. Tatsuki glared at him.

Ichigo was shoved back through the door, Rukia following behind with her Zanpokuto at his back.

"Rukia! What are you doing?" Orihime gasped

"Following orders." Rukia answered.

"Why does Rukia-san have a sword?" Mizuiro asked, But no one answered him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki prepare yourself." Then he flash steps close to Ichigo "Die!" Yamamoto called, His cane turning to Rujyen Jaka. The air around them began to heat up.

"Are you going to transform?" Rukia asked under her breath.

"Not in front of them." Ichigo answered.

"Transform? What-" Tatsuki had said. Yamamoto then shunpo'd to the roof, in front of Ichigo. Landing a quick punch to Ichigo's chest. He yelled out in pain, everyone hearing the cracking in his chest. The punch propelled him over the railing.

"Ichigo!" Orihime and Chad called. They looked around in a panic as the dust cleared. Their friend was no where to be seen. Not even on the ground below.

"Come, Kuchiki. We are returning." Yamamoto said. Stepping back through a Senkaimon.

"Yes sir." Rukia said slowly, her eyes closed. She followed the old man.

"Rukia please stay... Ichigo might be... He might be... Be.." Orihime said, her voice shutting off.

"Dead?" Rukia offered.

Orihime looked up, tears in her eyes.

Rukia gave her a cold glare of a noble before the doors closed, taking her and Yamamoto with them.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Keigo yelled.

Uryu simply shook his head, walking inside as their bell rang.

 **Baka: Idiot**

 **Please Review.**

 **\- Black Bankai.**


	5. Return of Hollow

**Hey everyone I hope you like the chapter**

 **I do not own Bleach nor characters nor the OCS  
**

Chapter 5. Return of Hollow

-After School; Urahara Shop.-

Directly after school that evening Chad, Uryu, and Orihime went straight to Kisuke's shop.

In front of the store, Jinta was whacking his sister, Ururu, With a broom. He immediately stopped, seeing Orihime. "Uh.. Kisuke's in the back." He said, trying but failing to hide the broom behind his back.

"Thank You, Jinta." Orihime smiled. "And please don't hit your sister."

They walked inside.

Orihime jumped behind Chad as she was heavily hit by a glass cup upon entering. It shattered on the wall that she had been standing in front of.

A white blur of a person? moved into the room, the three of them do not get a look at who it is, or was.

"so sorry about that," Kisuke said as he walked over to them, Panting . "He appeared here earlier today and could not catch him."

"Catch who?" Uryu asked

"Oh, You'll see." Kisuke said as he caught his breath. "Where did he go?"

Orihime pointed over to the room where the unknown person vanished into.

"Wait here." Kisuke said, going in.

Over the next few minutes, all they heard was muffled yelling and a few crashes it was quite for a moment before Kisuke returned to them.

"Alright problem solved." He smirked confidently.

"So who is it?" Uryu asked

"I guess there's no avoiding this." Kisuke sighed "Okay then follow me." He said, walking back into the side room. The three followed him.

The room was empty, save a few scattered items, in the the corner, a very pale person, with snowy white hair, was tied to a chair. He looked up Orihime gasped.

"Is that Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Sort of.." Kisuke answered.

The white Ichigo growled at them from behind the cloth that was tied around his mouth.

"He has Hollow eyes." Uryu pointed out The white Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's his Hollow?" Orihime asked

Kisuke nodded. "But don't worry he's not controlling Ichigo, He somehow manifested."

"What's his name?" Orihime asked  
"He didn't have one so we gave him one. Hichigo, It's short for Hollow Ichigo. We call him Hichi to get on his nerves." Kisuke said.

Hichigo said something that was muffled by that could be distinguished as "Fuck you."

"Why did you keep saying we?" Uryu questioned.

"He's referring to us." Jow said from the doorway.

Grimmy was in her chibi form. And was sitting on Jow's shoulder.

"Who are these two and the women?" Jow asked.

Kisuke sighed. "You are just the spiting image of Ulquiorra This is Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. They're friend's of Ichigo's." He turned to them. "This is Ulqui-Jow and Grim-quiorra. Better known as Jow and Grimmy. They are False-Arrancar's that I created."

"You created an Arrancar?" Uryu asked

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Uryu stared at him blankly as Kisuke smirked.

"I think Hichi is angry." Grimmy said

Chad immediately went to the chibi and picked her up.

"Chad likes cute things." Orihime smililed.

Grimmy giggled as Chad put her on his on own shoulder.

"Why doesn't 'Hichigo' look like Ichigo's Hollow form?" Uryu asked.

Kisuke shrugged.

Hichigo said something through the cloth again.

He's trying to tell us something.:" Jow observed.

"No Shit!" Could easily be deciphered amongst the muffles coming from the hollow.

"Think I should untie him?" Kisuke asked'

A chorus of 'nos', a grunt, as one 'Yes' rose up.

Kisuke chuckled. He untied the cloth around Hichigo's mouth.

"Now if ya could be 'oh so kind' as ta let me outta these ropes, I might not kill ya." Hichigo's higher pitched bubbly voice rang out.

"Nah." Kisuke said with a smile.

"He sounds so different." Orihime said.

"That's Cuz I ain't King,Queen." Hichigo answered

"Who?" Orihime asked

The Hollow glared at her.

"Damn yer dumb." He mumbled.

Orihime looked saddened at this.

"Hichi here calls Ichigo King, Since he is always in control, and since he called you Queen.." Kisuke said

"He thinks I'm Ichigo's... G- girlfriend." Orihime asked.  
"Apparently." Kisuke shrugged.

"Wh-Why would you thank that?" She asked

Hichigo shrugged "It seems like it from what I see through King's eyes."

"You can see what he sees?" Uryu asked.

"Yep."

"How?"

Hichigo shrugged

"Can you see what he sees now?"

"Nope."

"Why Not?"  
"I'm my own person, Bitches." Hichigo Grinned, The motion quite sadistic.

Uryu Sighed.

"What happened to Berry?" Grimmy asked. Chad patted her on the head softly.

"Um.. We don't know actually." Orihime answered.

Behind them, Hichigo was still grinning like a madman.

 **-Hueco Mundo-**

As Ichigo began to wake up, the first thing he noted was a blinding pain in his chest. The ground beneath him shifted easily and gritty. He determined it to be sand. The air was slightly chilly.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away.

The sky above him was pitch black, yet he could see fine a crescent moon hung in the Black sea of that was the sky.

"Where am I?" Ichigo mumbled, sitting up, he sighed inwardly.

"Oh Hueco Mundo. How the heck did I get here? At best I'm still human." He thought out loud.

Ichigo stood up in the sand, taking a look around. Not a Hollow in sight.

He absently rubbed the back of his head.

"Well how am I supposed to leave?"

"Why not ask?" A sly voice asked.

Ichigo looked behind him to see none other than Gin Ichimaru.

"I thought Aizen killed you." Ichigo said

Gin shrugged. "So did T. Next thing I knew, I was here. Appears as if they killed ya." He was grinning as always.

"I'm not dead." Ichigo growled.

"Sure ya ain't" Gin said sarcastically, causing Ichigo to glare at him.

"How do I get out of here?" he asked. Gin Shrugged.

Ichigo face-palmed. "Great" He mumbled.

"Why so angry?" Gin asked.

"Because I need to get back." Ichigo snapped.

Gin thought for a moment then he said, "Every party needs a pooper, That's why they invited you. Party pooper, Party poooooooper."

Ichigo yelled out in frustration. He put a hand to his chest as the pain from before returned.

"You okay, kid?" Gin asked.

"Just peachy." Ichigo replied through gritted teeth.

"Ya, probably broke a few ribs from that punch." Gin said.

"How did you know-"

"I know everything." Gin's grin widened, If that was even possible.

"Right.." Ichigo shook his head. "Lets just find a way out of here."

"Aren't you a Vizoard?" Gin asked

"Sorta" Ichigo replied.

"Can't cha open a Garganta?"

"Never tried." Ichigo shrugged

"Who's side are you on anyways?" He asked.

"My, Whatever do you mean?" Gin asked Innocently.

"You were with Aizen."

"I did try to stop him."

"When?"

"Oh! You weren't there for that."

"..."

"Before you arrived to fight him." Gin waved a hand.

Ichigo nodded., "Are any of the Arrancar still ali-GYA!" He yelled as something head butted into his chest, Knocking him to the ground blind with pain.

"N- Nel?" Ichigo groaned, trying to get her off him. Gin snickered.

"Itsugo! Nel mithed you!" The child sobbed, Clinging to him.

"Nel, Please get off." Ichigo gasped between breaths.

Nel did as told.

Ichigo laid on the ground for a minute, Eyes shut tight. A wound on his chest had been reopened, Blood seeping thought his shirt.

Nel gasped dramatically. "Itsugo! What hath happened to you?" She asked before proceeding to slobbering all over him.

Ichigo groaned, Wiping the spit off of his face.

"Well... Ain't this an odd sight." Gin commented.

"Shut Up!" Ichigo growled weakly.

"Nel, do you know, how to open a Garganta?" He asked.

"Of Courth Nel douth. Nel ith a Hollow." Nel smiled, tapping his cartoonish mask.

Gratefully, The pain reduced to a dull throbbing. Nel smiled with triumph.

"Can you open one?" He asked.

"But Why?" Nel Sniveled.

"I have to go home, Nel." Ichigo said softly.

"Buy Itsugo juth got here!" Nel complained.

"Itsugo has to go back to his other friends." Gin offered.

"Itsugo hath other friendth? Nel wanth to meet them!" Nel all but shouted.

"Alright, Alright." Ichigo sighed. "Gin, why are you here?" He asked.

"The other children are frightened." Gin replied.

"Scared of what?" Ichigo dared to ask "The pecking order." Gin whispered with a grin.

"The Peck-" Ichigo looked at Nel, Who had put a hand over his mouth to shut him up before he could ask.

"Pleathe don't quethon him further." Nel pleaded Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Nel will open a Garganta now." She said.

"Good Nelliel." Gin watched closely as she flicked her wrist, The air tearing open to show the realm between worlds.

Ichigo stood up and put Nel on his shoulder's

"Okay then, Let's go." He said.

Gin followed then through after them.

 **Hello I hope you guys liked the chapter please Review it does help me update faster.**

 **I should be in bed it is 2:53 A.M. here.**

 **-Black Bankai.**


	6. Are you my friend?

**Hello, Black Bankai here I hope you guys like the chapter**

 **I own nothing not the Characters the OCS or most of the plot and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.**

Chapter 6: Are you my friend?

-Karakura Town Park-

Tatsuki was sitting alone on a bench when a portal opened up in front of her. She yelled out in surprise and flipped backwards over the bench, gaining a few odd stares from people. She stood and knocked Ichigo over the head as he stepped through the portal.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him.

"People are staring." Ichigo chuckled.

Tatsuki realized that to the others it looked like she was yelling at a guy who appeared out of know where. She mumbled under her breath, Sitting back down.

"Why can they see you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Ichigo shrugged.

"What happened on the roof?" She asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember, I was punched and then I woke up in Hue-a different place. That's where these two come from." Ichigo answered.

Tatsuki finally noticed the fox-faced man and the child lingering around Ichigo. She shot daggers at people who were watching her, making them turn away. ( **Don't know why the previous Author had it to where Nel could be seen too.** )

"Gin Ichimaru and Nelliel Tu something." Ichigo said.

Nel giggled "Nel, Canth say it either." She said.

"Gin... He looks kinda familiar." Tatsuki said.

"Her memory was wiped. A long with the others that where there." Gin said at Ichigo curious look.

"My memory was what!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Don't worry It wasn't an important event." Ichigo Shrugged

Gin stared at him. "Not an import-" Ichigo puts his hand over Gin's mouth to shut him up. The Fox-faced man glared at him, Even though his eyes were still closed as almost always.

"Silence." Ichigo Hissed, His eyes flashing gold.

Gin's eyes opened slightly "Kid what did you do to yourself?" He chuckled.

"Here we go again with Ichigo being a different person. What is going on?" Tatsuki sighed.

"It's nothing that you need to get involved in." Ichigo said.

"Shinigami business?" She asked. Ichigo stared at her.

"Yes I know about that." Tatsuki said crossing her arms

"No..." Ichigo said "Gin here is a Shinigami, But I am not at least not any more."

"You're... Not?" Tatsuki asked

"Youth not a thinigami? Nel thought youth wath" Nel Whined.

"Yes Nel, I was." Ichigo agreed.

"But what happened? O thought you still were." Tatsuki argued.

"As did I." Gin added

They all looked at Ichigo with a mix of emotions mainly confusion.

"Itsugo? Waith going on?" Nel asked.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Ichigo answer us." Tatsuki said, arms still crossed.

"Nel close the Garganta now!" Ichigo suddenly yelled.

The child's eyes widened. She nodded flicking her wrists, But nothing happened. Nel tried again but she got the same results.

"Ith won't cloth, Itsugo." She whined.

Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"Tatsuki your human, clear the park." he said

"Alright then." Tatsuki sighed.

She then ran to a group of people and with a look of pure panic on her face she yelled "OH MY GOD THERE'S A BLACK HOLE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She shrieked.

People began screaming and fleeing for there lives in a blind panic. Those who hadn't heard Tatsuki followed suit not knowing what was going on.

When the crowed vanished, Tatsuki returned to Ichigo's side. Nel Giggled.

"Works every time." She smiled.

"Tatsuki, you need to leave too." Ichigo said.

"What? Why? I just-" Tatsuki protested but caught herself.

The open Garganta started to pouring Hollows.

"Shit!" Ichigo growled. "G-Gin? Where did he go?!" He Yelled. Nel hid behind his leg.

"Itsugo." She whimpered and even Tatsuki stiffened up.

"I told you to leave!" Ichigo yelled.

"No!" Tatsuki Yelled back.

Ichigo looked between the pouring Hollows and his friends.

"Damn it!, Tatsuki." He growled. "Get behind me." He steeped in front of her.

Tatsuki stifled a gasp as his hair grew at an incredible rate, reaching his waist in a second. She knew something was happening but she could not tell what from behind.

Until she saw the gaping hole in his chest. Tatsuki's eye's widened, Her friends was wearing a Shinigami outfit that was in taters, The rest of him was chalk white. She backed up into the bench, falling back. Tatsuki let out a small shriek as Ichigo turned his head to her.

The horned mask that he wore terrified her.

"This is what they were talkin' 'bout on the roof." his watery voice told her.

Tatsuki didn't answer. She heard him over the ringing in her ears.

"You-you're a hollow?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

There was a moment of silence, Only the cries of the Hollows were heard. "Yeah." Ichigo Replied.

He turned to the growing hoard. Ichigo growled before his mask pried open, a horrific roar breaking loose.

Tatsuki covered her ears. The roar her friend had created sounded more like a scream of pain. She shook, Tatsuki was afraid of him, Yet she was also angry at the same time. Why hadn't he told her?

The hollows gave some small roars back as they cringed before Ichigo they started backing into the Garganta as Ichigo took a step closer. "Go back to where ya belong." He hissed the command.

"Who are you?" One hollow dared to ask.

It was larger than the other one's; probably close to evolving into a Menos.

"The one who'll tip yer fuck'n head off if ya don't leave." Ichigo Casually said.

The hollows roared but stayed silent. They knew not to challenge The words of a lorde.

The rest vanished back into the Garganta, the larger ones leaving last. Ichigo immediately closed it after Nel who Followed the other hollows to make sure that no other hollows got through, To the living world.

He turned to Tatsuki Her eyes were wide. "Tatsuki..." He said in an attempt at a soft voice. It came out ragged as ever.

"D-don't say my name!" Tatsuki said as she found her voice. "You're a hollow, and you never told me?"

"Tatsuki I..." He didn't know what to say

"Are you my friend?" She Whispered.

"Of course! It's still me!" Ichigo said in defiance.

A female scream pierced their ears. Tatsuki and Ichigo looked over. A woman was staring directly at Ichigo, paralyzed with fear. He felt nothing from her, so she must have been a normal human.

" M-M-MONSTER!" She shrieked.

Ichigo sonido'd behind her, hitting part of her neck. The woman collapsed, unconscious.

"Seems as if regular people can see me..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Did you kill her?" Tatsuki asked.

"No, But She'll be out for a while." Ichigo reminded.

"How can she see you?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo shrugged, returned to his human form.

Tatsuki stiffened up again.

"I'd better get to Kisuke's He'll be wondering where the hell I went." Ichigo mumbled.

Tatsuki nodded, Watching her back as Ichigo walked off. She knew there was more to this than what he told her.

She could see the outline of his Hollow hole through the back of his shirt.

 **Dang I will say this is the fastest I have up dated**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **-Black Bankai**


	7. Dead to us

**I don't own shit not even the plot right now.**

Chapter 7: Dead to us.

"What the hell is he doing here?" These where Ichigo's first words as he walked into Urahara Shop. Hichigo was still tied to the chair. They had dragged him into the room where Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Kisuke, and the false-arrancars. They were all sitting around the table.

"What a nice way to greet da Horse, I'm hurt." Said Hichigo in a mocking tone, Grinning as well.

Ichigo just glared at him.

"Hichi,here appeared yesterday, I managed to tie him down. Haven't let he up since." Kisuke answered.

"Hichi?" Ichigo asked

"Short for Hichigo, Which is short for Hollow Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"IMA FUK'N KILL YOU!" Hichigo yelled struggling against the ropes.

Ichigo flicked his forehead.

"Shut up." Ichigo Grumbled.

"Ichigo? What happened yesterday?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I remember being punched and flung over the edge of the building then everything went black. After That I woke up in Hueco Mundo." He said, Sitting next to his friends. They all stared at him in shock.

"Hueco Mundo? Well that's not good." Kisuke said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Ichigo I'm going to have to be blunt with you, you're dead." said Kisuke, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"HA!" Hichigo yelled.

"He looks normal, and there is no Chain." Uryu pointed out.

"That's true." Orihime agreed.

"Ah, it is but Uryu, you know why there is no chain."Kisuke smirked.

Orihime and Chad looked at their friend in confusion.

"When a souls chain vanishes, it creates a hole in there chest." Uryu said

"But if there was already a hole.." Kisuke added.

"Ichigo already had a hole in his chest?" Chad asked, Grimmy was still in her Chibi Tiger form and she is sleeping on Chad's head.

"He does." Kisuke nodded.

"Does that mean he's a Hollow?" Orihime asked, Her Eyes filled with fear.

"Yes." Hichigo smirked

"But he looks normal." Orihime protested.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Ichigo asked

"He can control his form."" Kisuke said, ignoring Ichigo, Who Glared at him.

"Whatever." Ichigo said as he stood up and went to leave.

"Ichigo, you need to stay here." Kisuke said.

"Oh, so I'm not invisible." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Why ever would you think that?" Kisuke said waving his fan.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Sit." Kisuke said with a straight face.

Ichigo grumpily sat back down.

"Ichigo.. are you a hollow?" Chad asked

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess so."

"Kisuke said you can control your form." Chad continued

"Yep." Ichigo nodded

"Can you show us?" Orihime asked,

Ichigo stared at her in shock. "You actually WANT to see my other form?" He asked.

She hesitantly nodded her head.

"I don't know if that is a good Idea." Ichigo Mumbled

"Why not?" Orihime asked.

"Well...Um..." He said

"His hollow form is the one we saw him in on the roof of Las Noches." Uryu said for him.

Orihime squeaked a gasp.

"Your afraid of Berry?" Grimmy yawned.

She looked up sleepily from Chad's hair.

"Of course not!" Orihime protested with a smile

"Don't lie Women." Jow said

Ichigo stared at her. "Damn you are just like Ulquiorra."

"I know" Jow replied. Ichigo shrank under her gaze.

"So, King can turn into THAT form?" Hichigo asked.

"Yes, and horses aren't supposed to talk." Ichigo blandly said.

"Oh, harsh King" Hichigo grinned.

"Actually no, Since Ichigo is a hollow, he can turn into a human, plus or whatever he is now." Uryu said.

"So that's the fake form?" Orihime asked, she sounded saddened by this.

Kisuke shrugged. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in the silence that followed.

"Well... I should be leaving now..." He said getting up.

"Stay Kurosaki." Jow said

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"If your a Hollow, then the Souls in the City are in danger."Uryu said as if trying to make it worse for him.

"Even If I am a hollow, there is no way in Hell I'd-" Ichigo started

"Kurosaki stay." Jow repeated giving him a stare that rivaled even Captain Unohana's

Ichigo's eyes widened as he sat back down once again.

"Please excuse me, I've got to make dinner Bye!" Orihime said as she rushed from the room.

"She seemed scared." Ichigo said

"Of course she was. The first time she saw your Hollow side was on the roof of Las Noches." Uryu said.

"Oi! That was not me!" Hichigo protested, Kisuke looked at the white Ichigo.

"Really?" He asked, Obviously curious.

"Yeah, back then that was a creature created from King's emotions and Meh power." Hichigo Smirked.

"You're power indeed." Kisuke muttered, Scribbling something into a notebook.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Ichigo sighed.

"Well if we're going to die. CAN YOU UNTIE ME?!" Hichigo shouted.

Ichigo laughed.

"You were dealing with this guy in your head?" Uryu asked

"Yeah, It's better now. That he's tied to a chair." Ichigo nodded

Hichigo growled at him.

Ichigo fell to his back. "What's Dad going to say?" He mumbled to himself.

"Your Father already knows about the Hollow Part, Ichigo." Kisuke said, Still writing.

"Well obviously. But not about me being DEAD! Yuzu and Karin... Damn what are they going to do?" Ichigo put his hands over his face, Still mumbling to himself.

Kisuke sighed and stopped his writing "Your sisters will understand. Karin can see spirits, Right?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"You two should go home now." Kisuke said to Chad and Uryu, Chad Put Grimmy next to Jow. Then He and the Quincy left without a word.

"Jow, Grimmy please go to your rooms." He said to the False-Arrancar, Who left in a Mutual agreement.

"Should I go?" Hichigo asked sarcastically.

"No, you're tied to a Chair, and There's no getting out of it. Anyway." Kisuke said

He turned to Ichigo "Your family will understand. Soul Society However..."

"Will hunt Hichi and I to the ends of the Earth until they find and destroy us?" Ichigo offered casually.

"I was going to say 'Will try and capture both of you' But that works." Kisuke shrugged.

"Ha! With me here, They don't stand a chance." Hichi Grinned widely.

"We're not untying you from that chair." Kisuke continued.

"DAMN IT!" Hichi yelled

casing Ichigo Smirk.

"He is right though, I doubt we can defeat the Captain-Commander, but we'd survive it. At least." Ichigo said.

"Holy Shit, King agreed with me." Hichi said in Awe.

Ichigo sighed.

Kisuke stared at Hichigo. "Is he really that Powerful?" He asked.

"Yeah, All my strength is an exact copy of His, Added to my former Power." Ichigo nodded.

"Interesting" Kisuke mused, writing again. "Ichigo do you mind pushing him down there?" Kisuke said as he pointed to the trapdoor. With the end of his pencil.

"What?" Hichigo Asked.

"Any day." Ichigo grinned.

"King, you better not push me down there." Hichigo said Ichigo dragged the chair containing him to the entrance of the underground training room.

"King?" Hichi asked again, Getting no reply.

Ichigo Placed Hichigo by the trap door and opened it.

"Don't do it, King." Hichigo warned.

Ichigo went to stand behind him.

"Bye." He smiled, Kicking the White Version of himself into the hole.

Hichigo yelled out as he and the Chair fell.

"DAMN IT! KING!" He screamed upon impact. The chair shattered and he was now tearing off the ropes, Ichigo closed the door, leaving him behind and went to join Kisuke.

"You didn't have to kick him." Kisuke chucked.

"Oh, but I did." Ichigo grinned.

Kisuke shook his head, smiling. Getting serious again, He said. " You where holding something back from us, weren't you?"

"Hm, can't hide anything from I can I?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo what are you hiding?" Kisuke repeated.

"Alright,alright there was a human Women in the park who saw my hollow form. She didn't have an ounce of Spiritual pressure, so she was completely normal. On the way here people on the streets could see me. Of course nothing happened because I was in this form." Ichigo said.

"So, regular humans can see a neutral soul... How interesting." Kisuke said.

"A neutral soul?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Right now you are neither a plus nor a complete hollow. There for you are a neutral. Hollow when you transform but, not in this state." Kisuke answered.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Yes, it does." Kisuke said. "Ichigo why not go and visit your family and explain what happened to them." he added

Ichigo Nodded"Thanks Urahara-san." He said walking out.

"Any day Kurosaki Any day." Ichigo heard Kisuke say as he was leaving.

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter please review!**

 **-Black Bankai.**


	8. Lower Then ever

**I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does**

 **-Black Bankai**

 **I own nothing**  
Chapter 8: Lower Than ever.

Ichigo stood outside the door to his house, considering if he should turn back before it was too late.  
The door opened to reveal his Father with a somber look on his face.  
'Too Late.' Ichigo thought.  
"You'd better come inside." Isshin said, Stepping to the side so that his son could come inside.  
Behind Ichigo in the distance the sun is starting to set, Ichigo walked inside. When they get inside they walk over to the table and sit across from one another. Ichigo opened his mouth as if to say something, but Isshin beat him to it.  
"You don't have to talk me. I already know almost everything." He said.  
Ichigo Stared at him blankly.  
"How?" Ichigo asked.  
"Father knows all." Isshin grinned slightly.  
"Your, acting just like Gin." Ichigo groaned, hitting his head on The table.  
"Wait, Gin's alive?" Isshin asked in surprise.  
"Well, Um... Sorta. He was in Hueco Mundo when I woke up there so yeah he's alive." Ichigo shrugged  
"Well that's - Wait you woke up in Hueco Mundo?" Isshin asked "You're a soul?" He looked at his son in shock. "There's no Chain.."  
Ichigo sighed "Kisuke calls me a neutral soul. When I'm not hollow form, I look like a regular living person. I'm neither plus nor hollow, and so what is neither positive or negative is neutral."  
"You're still that **thing** , then." Isshin muttered emphasizing the word 'thing'.  
"That so called **thing** is me, Dad." Ichigo practically growled also emphasizing on the word 'thing'. His normal chocolate brown eyes were blazing brilliant gold.  
Isshin flinched, closing his own eyes  
"Please don't do this." He whispered.  
"Don't do what?" Ichigo snapped. "Your the one who is accusing me of being a **THING**."  
"Hollows are **thing's** , son." Isshin said, as he opened his eyes to see Ichigo glaring at him, arms crossed. His eyes were purely hollow now, the sclera now black.  
"Tell Yuzu and Karin that I was hit by a car and killed." Ichigo said as he pushed himself away from the table. He walked over to the front door and opened it so that he could leave.  
"They're never going to see me again anyways." He added as he walked outside and into the night, leaving his family behind.  
 **-Urahara Shop- (One hour later. )**  
"Kisuke this isn't good." Isshin said as he paced back and forth across the room.  
"Well obviously not. We have the situation under control though." Kisuke Shrugged. He was sitting on a little pillow by the floor level table, drinking some tea.  
"No, I don't think you do. Ichigo's eyes have turned gold before, but never black. Even as he was walking out he had the same gold in black eyes." Isshin said.  
"Isshin calm down. Ichigo is in the training room with his former inner hollow right now. He seemed fine when he came back here." Kisuke said Casually.  
As if to contradict him, an explosion from below, Rocked the shop. A watery rise followed it.  
"We should go check on them." Kisuke said.  
Isshin missed in agreement that walked over to the trap door, and opened it and want in.  
Once they got down there they saw Hichigo had taken in a form that looked like Ichigo's Vasto Lordes Form, but was negative colors, and had white hair. He was pinning down Ichigo, Who looked mildly normal.  
Ichigo was mainly his Neutral-soul self but his hair has grown out to the mid-point of his back, and his nails had sharpened and turned black, his eyes were good on black like before.  
"What on earth are you two doing?" Kisuke asked.  
The Negative Vasto Lorde stood up, his foot in Ichigo's chest to keep him against the ground.  
"King's gone insane." Hichigo growled pushing the struggling Ichigo into the ground more.  
Ichigo Yelled out as his back scraped against the ground. He clawed at Hichigo's leg in an attempt to get him off.  
"Ichigo?" Kisuke asked  
"Get him off me!" Ichigo growled.  
"Hichi, let him up." Kisuke sighed.  
"If you say so." Hichigo mumbled Sarcastically, moving his foot.  
Ichigo got up coughing. He bent his knees, lunging at Hichigo.  
The Negative lorde pulled back for a punch but never landed one.  
Isshin stood behind Ichigo, pinning his arms behind his back.  
Ichigo growled, struggling against his father, to no a veil.  
"Damn it, old man! Let me go!" He snarled.  
A black liquid seemed to deal down is face, forming the two black stripes that were normally on his mask.  
"Inmaeu." Isshin said causally. Ichigo went limp, the kidou putting him into an unconscious state.  
"I told you something was wrong." Isshin said, laying Ichigo in the ground.  
"It appears as if he's loosing control of his form." Kisuke said, looking down at Ichigo.  
"Ya have the habit of stating the obvious." Hichigo said as he returned to his normal Ichigo looking self.  
"I know Hichi." Kisuke  
"Gah! Don't call me that!" Hichigo complained.  
"Your his hollow right?" Isshin asked  
"Former." Hichigo smirked.  
"Do you know What's going on?" Isshin asked ignoring the hollow's comment.  
"King died, so he is no longer human. Soul's are vulnerable to hollows so his plus side is slowly being consumed." Hichigo said.  
"That's what I feared would happen." Kisuke sighed.  
Ichigo groaned on the ground.  
"You know this would happen? Why didn't you do anything?!" Isshin yelled at Kisuke.  
"There was nothing I could have done to prevent it." Kisuke said calmly.  
Ichigo's eye's opened at his father's yelling. He immediately cried out, curling up and clutching at his chest with a hand. It felt as if someone was trying to shove a thick pole through his heart.  
"Ichigo!" Isshin called out.  
He fell to his knees next to his son, who was breathing heavily.  
"Kisuke, What happened?" Isshin asked.  
"Probably the Hollow hole widening. It is larger in his hollow form then in his neutral form." Kisuke muttered.  
Isshin looked down at Ichigo the trend teeth were gritted with a look of pure agony on his face. He put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
One of Ichigo's golden eyes opened slowly.  
"D-dad?" He asked in a weak voice.  
Isshin felt his heart drop at the almost scared look in Ichigo's eyes.  
"Yeah, it's me." He said lightly.  
Ichigo groaned again, closing his eyes.  
"Awe what a sweet family moment." Hichigo said Sarcastically.  
"I hate you so much." Ichigo growled through his teeth.  
"I know." Hichigo grinned  
Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position, his arms were shaking violeantly.  
Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's back to help him from falling back down. His eyes widened slightly, when he felt the hole on the edge of his palm.  
It was easily three and a half inches across, where it has only been a single inch before.  
Isshin took a deep breath. His son looked so different than he had a mere hour ago. His eyes where gold on a incky Black background, they where empty yet they had a shadow of pain and fear.  
"King you look like shit!" Hichigo laughed.  
Ichigo growled at him. Isshin could see a Grey strip forming that was darkening as it formed among Ichigo's chest.  
"Kisuke, I think it's triggered by anger." Isshin said.  
"The transformation does seem to act that way." Kisuke missed  
"What transformation?" Asked a voice that Isshin knew all to well it was Karin. She was standing just a few yards away.  
"Karin, why are you here? How did you get here?" Isshin asked, completely dodging her question.  
"I followed you, here." Stated the black-haired girl. Then she looked over and when she did she saw the white copy of Ichigo.  
"Is that Ichi-nii? No that can't be him." Karin asked the first part and then mumbled the rest. She was looking at Hichigo.  
"Hey, Good luck explaining that one to King I'm ahhhh... going to be over... there." Hichigo said as he looked around and then he pointed at a random direction. Then he disappeared with the Buzz of Sonido.  
"No, Karin that was not you brother, well that's not completely true because he was a part of your brother." Isshin said.

"Well then where is...?" She trailed off as she noticed Ichigo sitting on the ground, he was right next to where Isshin was standing. His Long Orange hair was covering his face from view.  
"Ichigo, what I'm the world happened to your hair?" She asked  
"Oh no." Kisuke sighed  
Indigo looked up at Karin.  
Karin grasped and took a step back.  
"D-dad? What's going on with Ichi-nii?" She asked, her Voice shaking Ichigo said to this, he let his head drop to where he was looking at the ground again. Cutting his sister off of seeing his face.  
"He's... going through the shingami version of puberty!" Isshin said quickly as it was the first excuse he could think of.  
Ichigo weakly punched his Dad's shoulder.  
Hichigo's bubbly laughter rang out from somewhere in the distance, were he was listen to there conversation  
"Dad, J-just tell her." Indigo mumbled, leaning against a large rock.  
Isshin looked over at his son. Who had his arms crosses over his chest, shivering as if he was cold.  
"Karin... I'm afraid that your brother is turning into a hollow." Kisuke said turning to face her.  
Karin staired at the shop keeper with a look I shock."A Hollow?" She took another step back, the look on her face turns from shock to pure Terror.  
"There's nothing we can do to stop the process, and don't worry He probably won't lose his memory." Kisuke said.  
"Probably?" Karin and Isshin asked in unison.  
"Yes, In a situation were the soul becomes a hollow they loose all their memories. This is normal" Kisuke said.  
"So you don't know if is going to happen." Isshin Stated  
"One learns from experience. This is the first time that I has ever happened. Neutral Souls were never heard of, before." Kisuke answered

Suddenly Ichigo screamed. Isshin snapped his head to the right, and he saw Ichigo thrashing around, as the other stripes appeared on his chest. They seemed to carve themselves into his skin.

"I thought you said it was triggered by anger!" Isshin yelled.

"No I did not say that I agreed with you that it was a possibility." Kisuke yelled back.

"Apparently not." Isshin grumbled.

Karin screamed as a white substance expanded from her brother's chest.


End file.
